Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars
by the ultimate SoBe Master
Summary: What I think KH3 should be like. A new group known as the Keybladers, which are a combination of heartless and nobodies are now wreaking havic upon the worlds, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy are on a journey to defeat them.
1. Intro

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 1: Introduction

Email: Kingdom Hearts

Six months have passed since the defeat of Xemnas and the return of peace to the worlds. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and I have been enjoying the peace and serenity of Destiny Islands since we've returned. All was good. This peacefulness could never end. Or could it?

"Sora, wake up! Come look what Kairi found!" A familiar voice called from the beach.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I slowly placed my feet on the wood floor of my home and stood up. Heading downstairs, I opened the door and headed outside. The sun was already shining down upon the vast beach.

Looking around, I quickly spotted Riku, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi a ways down the beach. Kairi was holding a small glass bottle that was corked shut. "Whatcha got there, Kairi?" I asked.

"A message in a bottle," Kairi replied. "It washed up on shore awhile ago,"

I rushed over to her. I saw the message in the bottle with a familiar emblem on. "It's from the king!" I exclaimed, taking the bottle and pulling the cork out of it. Taking the message from the bottle and tossing the bottle aside, I unrolled the parchment and began to read the message it held aloud:

Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy,

Please come to Disney Castle at once! It is urgent that I see you three! Though peace has spread throughout the worlds, I am afraid that it has been short lived. War is inevitable. The past is set to repeat itself!

Get here as soon as you can! I'll explain the details once you arrive. Riku and Kairi are welcome to come, too. My apologies for summoning you this early, but I'm afraid it can't wait! I will await your arrival. Travel safely!

Sincerely yours,

Mickey Mouse

King of Disney Castle

"Well, we better get going then, shouldn't we?" I said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna keep the king waiting!" Donald replied.

"We'll be traveling by Gummi Ship, right?" said Kairi.

"You know about the Gummi Ship?!" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Sora told me all about his adventures with you and Donald after we got back to the island," Kairi replied.

"Gawrsh, Sora. That Gummi Ship is supposed to be a secret!" Goofy said.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, you don't honestly expect me to keep every secret a secret from Kairi and Riku, do you?"

"No, I guess not!" said Goofy, grinning.

"Let's get going!" shouted Donald anxiously from the Gummi Ship which was parked about 20 feet down the beach.

"We're coming, Donald!" I called back. We all headed for the Gummi Ship and boarded it. Donald took the controls, Goofy at his side, and me and Kairi took a seat behind them. Riku simply leaned against one of the side walls of the Gummi Ship.

"Riku, you need to take a seat," Goofy said, turning to face us.

"No, I'm better off standing," Riku replied simply.

"But you'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

Sighing and turning around, Goofy started up the ship. I could see that he was shaking his head. We took off quickly, gaining speed. Riku was unfazed by this. There was a blinding white light, and then we were in the world of worlds. Next stop: Disney Castle!

A/N: What'd ya think? Not bad for a first time, huh? Well, please R&R! Later! Second chapter will be up soon.


	2. A Meeting

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 2: A Meeting with the King

Email: Kingdom Hearts

Soon after take off, a large castle quickly came into view. It was made of slate gray stone, and the tower roofs resembled wizards' hats. "There it is: Disney Castle!" I said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see his Majesty again!" replied Donald excitedly.

"Whatever," said Riku boredly. "I didn't even wanna come, yet Sora dragged me along anyway,"

"Come on, Riku. Cheer up!" I said with a smile.

"Remember what happened to me last time, Sora?! I got swallowed up by the darkness! You want that to happen again?! Do you, Sora?!"

"Don't worry, Riku. We won't let that happen," I replied, "will we, guys?"

"No way!" said Donald.

"Gawrsh, Riku! Did you really doubt us that much?" asked Goofy.

"Sorry, guys. It's just, well, it could happen again, ya know?"

"Come on, Riku! We defeated Organization XIII!" I said. "There are no more Nobodies! No more…Heartless! Oh no!"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked concernedly, taking my hand in hers and looking into my eyes.

"We completely forgot about Maleficent! Damnit! How could I let her just slip away!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist down on the armrest of my seat. "I have a feeling that the King called us because of the Heartless!"

"Calm down, Sora!" Kairi said soothingly, slightly squeezing my hand. "There's the possibility that the King called us because of the Heartless, but then again, it might not have anything to do with them,"

Taking a deep, refreshing breath, I then said calmly, "You're right, Kairi. The chance that it could have anything to do with the Heartless is slim to none! Besides, with there being little to no Heartless left, how's Maleficent gonna be able to rule?! She can't conquer every world with only _Pete_ backing her!" We all laughed at this remark as Disney Castle drew ever closer. Even Riku, the most un-laughing person I've ever met, laughed along with us.

A few minutes passed before we arrived, finally, at Disney Castle. Landing within it, me and the rest of the group said our hellos to Chip and Dale and continued onward towards the throne room.

"I'm glad you have come," said Mickey in a concerned tone when we had reached the throne room. "To start, how have you all been? Well, I take it?"

"Yeah, we've been enjoying our time together," I said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Mickey replied. What appeared to be a faint smile spread across his face, but as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"As you may have guessed, the heartless have not yet been eliminated," He continued. "On top of that, and this is the startling part, the nobodies haven't either," I gasped when he said this. "It's surprising, I know. I too thought that they would seize to exist when Organization XIII had been defeated, not that they ever existed in the first place!

Now, onto the main reason why I brought you all here: yet another new enemy has presented itself. This new enemy is called a Keyblader! Here's the strange part about them: they are the combination of a Heartless and a Nobody! That may sound like they are being made whole again, yet a normal Heartless and Nobody can never be reunited! Someone is forcefully combining Heartless and Nobodies! Somehow, these Keybladers are able to wield Keyblades, hence the name. It sounds to me like whoever is creating these Keybladers wants to start another Keyblade war…"

"Keyblade war?" Kairi and I asked.

"Yes, Keyblade war. Many generations ago, a war, which came to be known as the Great Keyblade War, broke out. An evil menace named Sonzonor Donohue gathered up an army of Keyblade Wielders and waged war against the rest of the ones who had been chosen by the Keyblade.

The war lasted for almost seven years. It was long and grueling, and many lost their lives, but it all finally ended in a fierce battle between Sonzonor and the three legendary wielders of the Keyblade: Regulus, Genzor, and Lezora. The battle lasted for days without end, but, of course they came out on top. Oddly enough, they vanished without a trace five days later. Who knows, maybe they'll return one day to help us out once more. Ever since their disappearance though, the Keyblade has only chosen one wielder per generation!"

"Wow! Hold on, how come you can wield the Keyblade then, your Majesty?" I asked.

"I'm many generations before yours, Sora. I was one of the first to be chosen,"

"Oh, I see! Then that would make you an old geez –" Suddenly, two pairs of hands clasped over my mouth.

"Sorry about that, your Majesty," said Goofy.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it," Donald said.

The King laughed. "It's alright. I don't mind it," He said. "Anyway, Sora, are you and the others up for one more journey?"

"Yeah, just find out who is creating these Keyblader things and defeat 'em, right?" I said.

"Yeah, that's right," After a moment, he then said, "Meet me at the Gummi Ship. There is something I want to give to each of you," With that, the King headed off out of the throne room.

"You heard the King. Let's get to the Gummi Ship!" said Donald. That being said, we headed off towards the Gummi Bay. Surprisingly, the King was already there when we arrived back in the Gummi Bay.

"Good, you're here," He said. "Now, to you, Sora, I present you with the Keyblade known as the Hidden Dragon – I had a feeling that you were getting tired of using the old Kingdom Key," I suddenly materialized the Kingdom Key. Mickey materialized a red Keyblade that appeared to be emitting red and orange flames from the end of it, it's keychain resembling a chinese medallion. We both held out our Keyblade, Mickey taking the Kingdom Key and me taking the Hidden Dragon. I dematerialized my new Keyblade once I had it.

"Second, I present to you the Keyblade known as the Two Across, which I received from Roxas during my journey to stop Organization XIII," He materialized a second Keyblade which appeared to be designed after a Dusk, the most common of Nobody, and handed it to Sora.

"Roxas gave you this?!" I asked, examining the Keyblade thoroughly. I dematerialized it moments later.

"Yes, Roxas was the original owner of that particular Keyblade. He seemed to own three others as well, though I don't know whether he still has them, in which case you would be able to use them. You might call on him sometime and ask him.

"Lastly, I present to you a cloak that will enhance your abilities and also has hidden abilities that you will have to discover on your own," Mickey handed me a simple, crimson cloak complete with hood, which I immediately fastened around my neck.

"To you, Riku, I present a cloak that is similar to the one I gave Sora, only it has different abilities which you will have to discover on your own," He handed Riku a cloak similar to mine, only black. He put it on as soon as it was handed to him.

"Kairi, I present you with a new Keyblade, as the one given to you by Riku in the World that Never Was was merely a temporary Keyblade, as it did not have a keychain." He materialized a thin, long, dark gray Keyblade with what appeared to be a spiraling, orange cloud on the end. The keychain was a single, black angel wing. When Kairi took hold of the Keyblade, it dematerialized.

"It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"That's a good sign, Kairi. That means that the Keyblade has accepted you as a wielder!" The King said. Kairi smiled widely at this.

"To you, Donald, I present the Wisdom Wand," Mickey materialized a long, blue staff with a gold, metal piece holding what appeared to be an open book with blank pages on the end of it.

Donald took the Wisdom Wand with greedy hands. "A new staff! Oh boy! Thanks, your Majesty!" Donald shouted gleefully.

"Your welcome, Donald. I trust you will use it well,"

"You bet I will!" Donald dematerialized his new staff and quieted at once.

"Goofy, to you I give the Dream Shield," Mickey materialized an upside down pentagon-shaped, black and red shield with a red Disney symbol emblazoned upon the front of it and handed it to Goofy.

"Awe shucks, your Majesty! Thank you," Goofy said as he dematerialized his new shield.

"Your welcome, Goofy. Now, board the Gummi Ship and make for Radiant Garden," The King commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" We all said in unison, all except for Riku. We then started up the ramp into the Gummi Ship.

Donald and Goofy were about to board when the King said in a low voice, "Donald, Goofy, may I have a word?"

"Sure, your Majesty," They replied.

Shortly after Riku, Kairi, and I had boarded, Riku once again standing, Donald and Goofy boarded and took the controls. We quickly took off and started for the nearby Radiant Garden.

A/N: Well, what do ya think so far? Don't worry, there'll be some action in the next chapter. I promise!


	3. The Keybladers

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 3: The Keybladers

Email: Kingdom Hearts

As we neared Radiant Garden, I finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking,"

"Wow! That's a surprise," Riku said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Riku!" I scowled. "Anyway, the King said that ever since those legendary Keyblade wielders had disappeared, the Keyblade had chosen only one wielder per generation, right? Then why can me, Riku, _and _Kairi wield it?" I pondered.

"I dunno," said Kairi.

"I think we can answer that," said Donald.

"Yeah," Goofy said, "from what the king told us, you were never supposed to wield the Keyblade,"

"You mean…I was supposed to disappear along with Destiny Islands, instead of somehow getting Traverse Town?" I said softly, the truth of Goofy's words hitting me like a brick wall.

"Unfortunately, Sora, that's right," He replied. "From what the King has told us, the one who was supposed to wield the legendary Keyblade…was Riku," This caught Riku's attention. "However, when it was realized that Riku would dwell in darkness, his heart became vulnerable, and…"

"…the Keyblade turned to you, Sora," finished Donald. "However, we don't yet have a clue as to why the Keyblade has chosen Kairi as well,"

"Personally, I believe it has something to do with you, Sora, having such feelings for her that you would travel across many worlds just to find her," Goofy added. I blushed furiously. "Anyway, somehow, Riku has managed to wield a Keyblade again. That way is unknown to us,"

"I don't know either, by the way," Riku added quickly as to avoid suspicion.

"I figured as much," said Goofy.

We soon landed on the outskirts of the city formerly known as Hollow Bastion. We entered Radiant Garden and immediately found ourselves amidst a fierce battle. We could see Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, and even the treasure hunting trio Yuna, Rikku, and Payne battling against many small creatures that appeared to be wearing black cloaks. Their hoods were pulled up so we could not see their faces. The odd part was that they each wielded a Kingdom Key Keyblade. These must be a type of Keyblader that the King had talked about.

"Sora!" Leon called, running over to us, taking out two more of the Keybladers as he did. "Thank goodness you guys made it! We need some help with these Keybladers!"

"So you heard about them too, huh?" I said.

"Yeah! They're everywhere! We're not even sure how they're getting through to the worlds!" Leon explained. "From what we know, you sealed the keyholes in the many worlds out there! They must have found a loop hole somewhere!"

"Man, we have a big journey on our hands, then!" I said, readying my weapon, as did the others.

"Sounds like it, Sora. By the way, we call these ones Shades because of their cloaks. They're pretty basic it seems like, so just attack 'em until they die!" Leon fired a blast from his gun blade at one of the Shades. However, the Shade deflected it back at him. Thinking quickly, I desperately dove in front of Leon and deflected it back at the Keyblader, destroying it. "Thanks, Sora,"

"No problem, Leon. Now, let's get back in there and fight these things!" I said excitedly, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"One thing before we do, Sora. We've noticed a different kind of Keyblader here as well. We call it a Knight!" Leon replied. "They're literally walking suits of armor carrying two pitch black Keyblades with it. We've only encountered two of them, but look out for 'em, 'cause they can pack a wallop! Now let's go!" We followed Leon into the raging battle.

I immediately felt the difference in the air. I hadn't felt this difference, the "heat of battle", in what felt like ages. I can tell you one thing: it felt good to fight again.

"Take that," I cut through two of the Shades and started for another with my Keyblade at my side, "and that," I cut through a third and swiped to my side, taking out a fourth, "and that!" I leapt into the air, performing a spin slash and taking out another Shade, and struck forward with my landing, taking out two more Shades. I then turned to my left and began charging taking out Shade after Shade.

Meanwhile, Riku was enjoying himself as well, taking out multiple Shades per strike with his Dawn of the New Keyblade. I quickly met up with him and got back to back with him. "How you doin'?" He asked casually as the Shades surrounded us.

"I'm great, you?" I replied, also casually.

"I'm fine. These Keybladers are dropping like flies," Riku chuckled.

I laughed slightly and jumped forward. Riku did as well. I stabbed forward. One Shade. I dove forward and slashed left. Two Shades. I slashed right. Three Shades. I slashed up, then down to my right. Seven Shades. I then jumped up into the air, preparing to use the new move I had created in the months since Xemnas's defeat: the Keyblade Wave. I aimed the Keyblade at the ground and came down, the Keyblade sticking partially in the ground. Twelve Shades. I then stared upward and shouted, "Keyblade, unleash your might!" Suddenly, a blinding, white barrier expanded outward from me and the Keyblade. Fifty-two Shades. When the light faded, only two of the Keybladers remained.

One of the two was near me. I struck it quickly, leaving only one. I then aimed at the other one and shouted, "Eat this!" A fireball shot out of my Hidden Dragon, yet the Shade deflected it back. I was caught off guard and braced for impact when a blur appeared in front of me. The fireball deflected back at the Shade via a huge sword, and it dissipated. "Cloud…!" I said.

"Hello, Sora," He replied calmly.

I turned just in time to see Riku raise his Keyblade into the air and cast Thunder, raining down many lightning bolts and defeating the remaining several Shades on his side. Lowering his Dawn of the New to his side, he then said, "Sora, that attack of yours was amazing! When and _where_ did you learn it?!" An excited expression was displayed on his face.

"Well," I began, "I learned it on the island, and the move is _mine_!"

"No way! You're lying!"

"Nope, I'm not, Riku. It _is_ mine! I started working, and eventually perfected, it once we got back to the islands," I said.

"I never knew you had so much power!" Riku exclaimed. "Well, I knew you were strong, but not _that_ strong!" He then turned to Cloud and greeted him.

"Hello, Riku," Cloud greeted back.

We looked out onto the rest of the city. By now, the number of Shades was dwindling. It was down to no more than 20. Everyone ran over to us. "Riku, Sora, Cloud, what was that strange, white light?!" Leon asked.

"It was me defeated a whole bunch of Heartless!" I replied, grinning widely.

"Amazing display, Sora!" Tifa exclaimed.

Suddenly, about ten feet from us, a tall man in a suit of armor wielding two black Keyblades appeared. The strange thing was that it didn't have a body! It was a Keyblader! "A Knight!" Leon shouted. The Knight charged us. We prepared to defend ourselves, when the Knight suddenly vanished back into the darkness. Suddenly, a figure wearing a black cape tied so as to have a hood around the head to hide the face appeared. He was wearing a dark gray T-shirt, black pants, and Black boots. He held in his hand a Fatal Crescent Keyblade.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think of the new chapter? Sorry for being a little late. I would have typed it yesterday, but I got sidetracked. lol. Who is this mysterious figure? What are his intentions? You'll have to read the next chap. To find out! Anyway, please R&R, and later!


	4. Keyblade Clan

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 4: The Keyblade Clan

Email: Kingdom Hearts

"Hello, wielder of the Keyblade, Sora," The hooded figure said maliciously. "I also have knowledge that tells me that, somehow, two others from your generation can wield the Keyblade. It appears that is correct," He eyed Riku, then Kairi.

"Who are you? What business do you have with us?!" I asked angrily.

"Why, I am Gilboerah! I am the ninth member of a group of 16 wielders of the Keyblade," He replied. "I have come to take Hollow Bastion for the organization!"

Aerith stepped forward in confidence. "This world no longer goes by that name!" She said. "It has gone back to its original name: Radiant Garden!"

"Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion, it does not matter. What _matters_ is that this world will soon belong to the organization I belong to: the Keyblade Clan!"

"If you want to claim this world, then you'll have to go through me first!" I shouted, readying my Hidden Dragon Keyblade.

"You are an idiot if you honestly want to challenge me! You are no match for me, Wielder! For god sakes, you just barely defeated Xemnas!" Gilboerah mocked.

"You witnessed my fight with Xemnas?"

"Yes, I did!"

I was about to charge, when something seemed to click in Riku's brain. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you!" He said. "You're that mysterious man that I saw at the Fountain of Keys in the Realm of Darkness! I knew I recognized that voice. You had taken that Fatal Crest you wield now, as well as a Jungle Key Keyblade, a Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade, and a Keyblade I had never seen before!"

"Ah, very good, boy," Gilboerah said, lowering his hood. He had shoulder length, spiky, crimson hair with a bang hanging down the sides of his face and a shorter one in the middle of his forehead. He had pale blue eyes and a nose that resembled the beak of a hawk. His eyes were thin ovals that just defined even further his resemblance to a hawk. "By the way, hope you never run into the wielder of the last Keyblade I took – the one you hadn't seen – Number Eleven, Ilitza! She is brutal in battle, and she is even stronger than me – second only to Numbers One and Fourteen."

"Stand down, Sora," said Riku, readying his Keyblade.

"But Riku –"

"Sora, this is my fight now, so stand down!" Giving in to defeat, I went back to join the others, my head hanging and my Hidden Dragon dematerializing.

Riku stepped forward. "You are my opponent now, not Sora!" He said, pointing his Dawn of the New at Gilboerah.

"Fine, no matter my opponent, this world will be ours!" Gilboerah charged, as did Riku. Riku jumped high into the air, doing a back flip midair, spinning once, and bringing his Keyblade down upon Gilboerah, only to be blocked by his Keyblade.

"…Showoff…" I muttered as Riku pushed off Gilboerah's Fatal Crescent, landing a few feet away, and charging again.

Riku and Gilboerah clashed again and again, matching every move, ringing steel filling the air. "You're pretty good, Riku!" said Gilboerah with a grin, guarding against a high strike from Riku and pushing Riku back.

"As are you, Gilboerah!" Riku replied, landing on his feet and charging in yet again. Again, and again, and yet again, Riku clashed his Keyblade against Gilboerah's. However, he couldn't land even a single hit on him. At the rate he was going, he was going to lose.

"Riku, I thought you were better than this! Fight back like you mean it!" shouted Gilboerah. He landed three hard hit to Riku's chest, sending flying back. "I'm finished playing around. It's time to finish this!" He readied his Keyblade and charged. Riku grinned and moved to the side. "What the?!"

"Fight back? My pleasure," Riku said. He slammed his Keyblade into Gilboerah, sending him flying. Riku chased after him, landing four hit on him. He then sent him flying into the air and leapt after him. Gilboerah grinned, materializing a Decisive Pumpkin and guarding against Riku. Riku gasped. "What?!"

Gilboerah laughed. "Did you _really _think that I would use my full power against an insect such as you?! I have underestimated you, Riku. Thus, I will no longer be holding back!" He pushed Riku back and charged, almost flew, at Riku with amazing speed. He started landing blow after blow after blow, Riku just barely able to block. "What happened, Riku?! I thought you were going to fight?" He laughed. Gilboerah used his fist to send Riku flying back several feet. He slowly got to his knees, only to be staring up at Gilboerah. "Any last words?!"

"Yeah: you're going to…PAY!" Riku stood up slowly. Suddenly his cape was glowing, as was his eyes, which had turned a deep shade of blue. His hair was now black, and was tied in a long ponytail. He had materialized a crimson Keyblade that resembled a Japanese katana with a star shaped piece on the end of the blade. "You want a fight? I'll give you one you shall never forget, Gilboerah!"

'What…what is this?' I thought. This wasn't the same Riku I knew. Who was this?

Riku began a relentless assault against Gilboerah. Blow after blow after blow was dealt. He didn't give Gilboerah a chance to defend. "Thunder!" Riku shouted. Several thunderbolts rained down upon Gilboerah. "Ice! Fire! Water!"

'Water?' I thought.

A stream of ice-cold stars spewed out of Riku's Keyblades towards Gilboerah, followed by a jet of flames, followed by a blast of pressurized water. Gilboerah dropped to his knees. "Damnit," He muttered.

"Any last words?" asked Riku coldly.

"Yeah: eat this!" Gilboerah looked up at Riku, grinning and pointing his fingers at him. His claw-like fingernails suddenly shot out at Riku. They were like knives, piercing into Riku. Riku winced. Gilboerah got up and began walking towards Riku, his fingernails still lodged in Riku's chest. "Well Riku, didn't think I had any more tricks up my sleeves, did ya?!"

"P-piss off, Gilboerah. Eat shit and die!" Riku spat.

"Why you little, insignificant, insect!" Gilboerah forced his fingernails even further into Riku, causing blood to start seeping out. When Gilboerah had reached him, Gilboerah looked him in the eye and said, "Well, what can you do now, Riku?!"

"Th-this," Riku raised his Keyblades above his head and brought them down, hacking off Gilboerah's fingers. Blood spurted from the stubs that were once his fingers.

"What…what the hell have you done?!" Gilboerah cried. "You'll pay for this!" Where he was looking, Riku was no longer there. "Where did he go?!"

"Right here," Riku was standing next to Gilboerah. He had now reverted to his original state. Not taking a second chance, he stabbed Gilboerah through the top of the head. As he dematerialized his Keyblade, Gilboerah dropped to the ground, dead.

We all ran up to Riku, who was now gripping his chest. "Riku, that…that was amazing!" I said, grinning.

"It…was nothing, really!" Riku replied. We all looked in the direction of the gorge. Many Shades and Knights were gathering. "Riku, you stay here and rest. You deserve it!"

"No…no, I'm coming with you guys. No buts about it…" Riku argued.

"Fine, but stay behind us, ok?" With that, we headed off towards the gorge. We had just about gotten there, when hundreds of Shadow Heartless began to appear.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Sorry for the long wait, but I got my wisdom teeth out on Monday, so since then I haven't been doin to well, but I'm recoverin', so don't worry. Though, I start school on this coming Monday, so I might not get a chapter up everyday, alright? Well, later! Please R&R!


	5. Heartless

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 5: Heartless Encounter

Email: Kingdom Hearts

"Damn, it's been awhile since we've seen this many Heartless, hasn't it, guys?" I said.

"Yeah, but I say let's get 'em!" Goofy said excitedly, materializing his shield and raising it in front of him.

"That's the spirit, Goofy!" I replied. I then charged a large pack of the Heartless, calling back to the others, "See you guys later! Wish me luck, and good luck yourselves!" I reached the swarm of Heartless a couple of seconds later. I struck forward with my Keyblade, taking out several of them. I then started cutting a path through the Heartless, having spotted a Large Body.

As I cut through the Heartless and continued towards the Large Body, knowing it was essential to take out any of the Large Bodies and Fat Bandits that appeared, the space behind me would be filled by more Shadows moments later. 'Man, I hate these things!' I thought. When I reached the Large Body, I said, "Ok, you fat lard! Bring it!!" The large Heartless turned to me stupidly and grunted twice.

Suddenly, several of the Shadows around me lifted into the air. In a flash of black smoke, they transformed into three Large Bodies and Four Fat Bandits, floating back down to the ground and grunting in unison. "I did _not _know they could do that!" I muttered, taking a slight step back.

"Need a hand?" shouted a voice nearby. Suddenly, Goofy and Donald appeared next to me from the vast cloud of Shadows.

"Yeah, I need a hand! The fat idiots appeared out of nowhere!" I shouted.

"Let's go!" Donald said. We all charged forward without another word.

I ran toward one of the Large Bodies, pushing it back with my foot; it grunted when it hit the ground. I leapt into the air and, directing my Keyblade towards the ground, drove it into the Large Body. It disappeared in black smoke.

"Sora, duck!" I heard Donald shout. I turned just in time to see two of the Fat Bandits side by side sucking in air. Just as the one on the right thrust forward, I dropped down to the ground, dropping the Hidden Dragon in the process. Suddenly, two long jets of flame shot over my head, frying two of the Large Bodies. Including the Fat Bandit Donald and Goofy double-teamed, that only left one Large Body and three Fat Bandits.

Reaching over and gripping my Keyblade, I leapt to my feet and charged the two Fat Bandits that had breathed the fire. I leapt over one of them, it looking up stupidly at me. I landed behind it and, turning to face it, started hacking away at it. I finished my attack with a hard, horizontal blow to the back. It flew forward, slamming to the ground and disappearing.

I now turned to the other Fat Bandit, who was currently attempting to counter Goofy's attacks. I jumped up and sidekicked it in the side of the head. It started to topple sideways. "Eat freeze, Bandit!!!" I cried, hitting the Fat bandit with a spread of icy, blue stars. It disappeared on contact.

This only left a Fat Bandit, since Donald had destroyed the last Large Body with the Thunder spell a few seconds after I had destroyed the third Fat Bandit. Before neither me, Donald, nor Goofy could react, Riku came out of nowhere and thrust his sword-like Keyblade through the last Fat Bandit, it disappearing instantly. "How's it going, Sora?"

"Riku! Thanks for that!" I said.

"It wasn't any problem, Sora! Listen, we need to get through here and finish them quickly. The Shadows are beginning to be replaced with Neo Shadows! Plus, there are these large, monstrous Shadows we're calling Necon Shadows!" He paused for a moment, appearing as if he wanted to say something more. Then, he said, "Alright, let's go,"

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly. We then took off towards the enormous cloud of Neo Shadows.

Now that there were Neo Shadows instead of Shadows, things were beginning to get tougher. We could no longer just hack through the Heartless. Suddenly, Riku and I – Donald and Goofy had taken a different route than us – came to a large clearing. "I've a bad feeling about this!" I muttered, readying my Keyblade. Riku did the same.

All of a sudden, a large, black mass with long arms, stubby legs, and glowing, green eyes appeared from the Darkness. "I've got this one!" Riku said. He ran at the Necon Shadow, his Keyblade at the ready. He swung. However, the Necon Shadow caught the Keyblade with its bare hand and forced Riku back. Riku's eyes went wide. This thing had scales. It wasn't smooth, like it should have been. "That isn't a Necon Shadow! It isn't even a Heartless!!" He shouted, getting in a defensive stance.

Suddenly, the thing reached behind its waist and pulled out a Dawn of the New Keyblade. "A Keyblader!" Riku cried. Riku charged the Keyblader and swung, his Keyblade connecting with the Keyblader's.

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I know, I've taken forever to update, but I just got a new girlfriend about a month ago, so I've spending most of the time with her /// Anyway, I know it's short, and a cliffhanger, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully won't leave off on such a huge cliffhanger. I plan on ending this part of it within two to three chapters. Then it should be a new world. Anyways, R&R! C ya!


	6. A New Enemy

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 6: A New Opponent, a New Enemy

Email: Kingdom Hearts

Riku's Keyblade clashed with the Keyblader's. It was like striking a steel wall full force he later told me. "Damn!" He shouted, pushing off of its Keyblade and landing a few feet away. His hands were shaking furiously.

"Let me take over, Riku!" I shouted.

"No!" He replied. "The bastard's mine!" Riku charged again and struck its back.

The Keyblader was about to land a heavy blow to Riku's head, when it suddenly froze. It then turned around, sheathed its Keyblade in what appeared to be a hollow spike on its back, and saluted. "Good work, Berserker, but that's enough for now," said a deep, raspy voice behind the Keyblader. A man then made his way out from behind it.

The man had long, spiky, blue gray hair and deep maroon eyes. His face had several scars upon it, one particularly noticeable one being one that diagonally crossed down from the right side of his face to the left; his hands were also heavily scarred. He wore a long, red trench coat with the neck slightly extended above his mouth. On his feet, he wore heavy, black boots with several straps securing them on his feet.

"How do you like my Berserkers?" He asked. "They are experimental Keybladers, they are," He paused, glanced at the Berserker, then said, "How rude of me!? My name is Levilus, Number Seven in the Keyblade Clan!"

"Goddamn Keyblade Clan sack of shit!" I muttered angrily, giving Levilus a foul look. I materialized my Keyblade and stepped forward. "Riku, you deal with the Keyblader! This one's mine!!" I shouted.

"Right! You go get 'em, Sora!" Riku replied, grinning and turning towards the Berserker.

"You haven't a chance against me, Keyblade Master," said Levilus calmly, "but if you wish, I shall do battle with you!" Levilus materialized a long, rapier-like Keyblade that was entirely crimson in color. He charged at me, leaping at me as he neared.

"Oh shit, this bastard's fast!" I muttered as I raised my Keyblade to block. He grinned and disappeared. Reappearing behind me, he swung. However, I leapt over his Keyblade. Back flipping over him, I landed behind him and swung at his head. He raised his Keyblade behind his shoulder and blocked. I ducked as he spun around and swung at me again and swept my leg under his feet, attempting to knock him over. He, however, jumped and attempted to stab me. I rolled to the side. I then leapt up and back a few feet, readying my Keyblade.

"You are better than I thought, Keyblade Master," said Levilus. "This might actually prove to be a fight worth my time!" He materialized a Keyblade identical to his other one, except it was blue instead of red in color. "Now, let's go!" He shouted. He stretched them out to his sides and charged me.

"Bring it!" I shouted. He swung his red Keyblade to my right. I blocked it. However, he then swung his other Keyblade to my left. I managed to duck and high kick him under his chin, sending him flying into the air. I leapt up at him, my Keyblade at the ready. When I reached him, I started landing blow after blow to Levilus. I finished my attack by thrusting my Keyblade forward and pushing off him, landing gracefully. He landed a few feet away. "How's that, Levilus!?"

"Not…not bad!" Levilus replied. As he got to his feet, his Keyblades suddenly dematerialized. He reached up and started unbuttoning his trench coat. "It has been a long time since I have had to use this," Underneath his trench coat, he wore a long-sleeved shirt with six pockets lining each side and a pair of grey slacks with dark red flame designs on the pant legs. He reached up and unzipped the top pocket on both sides. He reached in and pulled out a small, silver ring from each.

"Huh?! What in the hell are you gonna do with those?" I asked, confused.

"Hehe, you will see soon enough, Sora!" Levilus chuckled almost maliciously. He then held them out in his open palms with his arms spread open as if they were wings. As he grinned, the rings increased in size immensely until they were almost as tall as Levilus was. It became apparent to me that the rings were ring blades.

'Damn, this just got more complicated! I'll have to watch myself!' I thought, gripping my Keyblade tighter. I charged him. I swung, and swung, and swung, but he constantly blocked with his ring blades. "Damnit!" I shouted as he once again blocked. Muttering a spell, I, without Levilus knowing, made a copy of myself. The copy was left in place of me, while I had moved behind Levilus.

Taking the opportunity to strike, Levilus swung forward with both of his ring blades, sending my clone flying back. Suddenly he disintegrated. I grinned and struck Levilus in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground. He slowly rose to his feet. "Damn, how did I not see that coming?!" He scowled. He then struck his ring blades in the ground. He unzipped the next pare of pockets and pulled out two more miniature ring blades. He tossed them into the air and took hold of his other two ring blades once more. As he did, the two ring blades in the air enlarged to full size. However, they didn't come down; they were floating.

I gasped. "How the hell?!" I yelled. Levilus simply grinned wickedly and pointed at me with his ring blades. The floating ones suddenly flew at me. Taking a defensive stance, I started to fend them off as they relentlessly and repeatedly attempted to strike me, then doubling back and trying again. "If this keeps up, I'll lose! I'm gonna have to transform!" I muttered. I jumped back and rose my arms in front of my face in an "X" formation. I started to glow a bright yellow.

"What is this?!?!" shouted Levilus.

"Hehe…MASTER FORM!!!" I cried, bringing my arms down instantly to my sides. However, instead of transforming, the yellow aura changed to black. My heart suddenly started to burn. I gasped, my Keyblade dematerializing. I put my hands to my head and screamed as my entire body started to turn pitch black.

After the transformation was complete, I looked completely unlike myself. I was entirely black, and my eyes were a golden yellow. I cackled wickedly, but it was not my voice that laughed. My Anti Form had been released once again. This was only the second time I had gone into my Anti Form.

"Who…who are you, Demon?! You are Sora, but somehow, you're different!" shouted Levilus.

"Heh, Sora? Hah! I am not Sora…" I charged. "I am nobody!!!"

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I sorta took the thing with the Anti Form from Bleach, but whatever. I think it works! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I promise!! Bye Please R&R!!


	7. Other Me

Title: Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Wars

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 7: The Other Me

Email: Kingdom Hearts

"Nobody?!" shouted Levilus as I leapt at him, laughing wickedly. I swung my now clawed fist at him, making contact. He stumbled back, holding his face. Simply by making contact with his skin, I had left a burn mark. "What is this?!"

"Heh! You see? I am not Sora!" I cackled. "For one, I don't use that idiotic Keyblade, and second, I am not as _nice_ as Sora!" I leapt at Levilus and started pelting him with blow after blow after burning blow. I then grabbed him by the collar and chucked him into the air, causing him to drop his ring blades. I leapt at him and started pummeling his stomach with my black fists.

"This…is _not_ over yet!" Levilus sputtered. Struggling, he slowly pointed at the ground.

Suddenly, I heard something whirring through the air behind me. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder. What I saw was two ring blades coming towards me. "Oh shit!" I shouted. I pushed Levilus away from me and dropped to the ground just as the ring blades shot through the place where I had been moments before. "That was close!" I then turned to Levilus, who had caught his ring blades and was now just landing. "Heh, you're a sneaky, little bastard, aren't you?!" I shouted. "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to compete with me, Levilus!"

"You will die here, Sora!!!" Levilus spat. Levilus held his hands out, his ring blades spinning below them. He was chuckling. "Take this!" He pointed towards me, and his ring blades – all four of them – shot at me. I simply smiled as they were speeding at me.

A few feet from me, they stopped. As the first one shot at me, I leapt to the side. "One," I muttered. When the second one shot at me, I ducked, it whizzing over my head. "Two," When the third one shot at me, I leapt into the air. "Three," Then the fourth one shot at me. Grinning, I teleported and reappeared on the ground below. "Four," The ring blades were now hovering around me.

"Well, you're better than I thought, Sora," Levilus cackled. "However, this is where it ends!" He held out his hand and, grinning wickedly, closed it into a fist. The ring blades suddenly came at me at the same time.

"All at once!" I shouted. I began to glow purple. A bright, purple circle appeared below me. Grinning, I suddenly sunk into the glowing portal just as the ring blades clashed into each other where I had been only a second before.

"What?!" shouted Levilus. He was looking to his left, then his right, then his left again. "Where in the hell did that bastard get to?!"

A portal identical to the one I had disappeared into appeared behind Levilus, and I materialized out of it. Grinning, I said, "Looking for me?" Levilus gasped. I gripped his shoulder and spun him around. His terrified face oddly amused me. I don't know why it did, but I grinned at the sight of it. I lashed out with my open hand and gripped his face. He screamed in agony, and my grin widened. I turned my hand down – his head turning upward – and shot towards the ground. When we reached the ground, his head smashed into it, leaving a small imprint. His body bounced up a few feet, and I high kicked him into the air; he landed several feet away with a thud.

Levilus struggled to his feet, spitting a bit of blood. "Damn, how did this kid get so much pow –" Levilus suddenly realized I wasn't in the same place, and gasped.

"You should pay attention to your opponent, you damn fool!" I spat, almost maliciously. Why was I acting this way?! I _never_ had acted like this before! I picked Levilus up by his collar and held him out, his feet a few inches off the ground. "Now, do you have any last words before I erase you from existence, you pitiful, helpless scum?!?!"

"Yes…get your filthy, stinking hands off me, you rotten piece of trash!" Levilus shouted. He pulled himself away from me, a piece of his coat collar being left in my hand, and jumped backwards a few feet.

"So, you still wish to fight, even though you know as well as I do that you CAN'T win!" I cackled. "Fine, I was going to make it quick so you wouldn't feel a thing, but now I've CHANGED MY MIND!!! I will make sure that your death is as slow and painful as I can possibly make it!!!" I let my hand drop to my side, the piece of torn fabric floating gently to the ground beside me.

Levilus was laughing maniacally to himself, grinning. "I never thought that I would have to use this against _you_, of all people!" He said. He then unzipped the eight remaining pockets on his shirt and spread his arms out with the palms of his hands facing the sky. He raised his head to the sky and cried out, "YOU WILL PERISH, SORA!!!!!" Suddenly, a ring blade shot out of each pocket and into the air, enlarging instantly. I merely grinned at the sight of them. The other four ring blades joined them.

"Is that all? It will take more than 12 blades to defeat me!" I cackled.

"Let's test that theory then, shall we?!" Levilus replied, smiling wickedly. He pointed at me, and all twelve ring blades shot at me. I merely stood there, not even attempting to dodge the blades.

In an instant, all 12 blades stuck into me, yet for some reason, I felt not even the slightest bit of pain. As Levilus was laughing insanely, I heard Riku cry out, "Sora, no!!!"

I simply chuckled maniacally. "Is that all you've got, Levilus?" I asked. I then thrust my fists in the air and screamed. Suddenly, all twelve ring blades shot out of me.

Levilus had to drop to the ground to avoid being sliced to ribbons by his own blades. "What!?!?" He shouted as he got to his feet. "There's no way you could have survived that! You didn't even dodge a single ring blade! You should be _dead_!!!"

"Well, I'm not dead, am I?! You're theory failed, you idiot!" I cackled. "As punishment for your miserable failure, you shall be put to death!!!" I instantly shot at Levilus and held him up by the neck with a single hand. My hand twitched, and suddenly, Levilus burst into blue flames. He was screaming in terrible agony. After a few moments, I dropped him, and the flames doused. Charcoal gray smoke was rising from his charred body.

"D-damn you, S-S-Sora…" He sputtered, struggling to look up and glare at me.

"So, you're still breathing, eh? Well, any last words before I kill you?!" I laughed.

"Yeah…" He replied weakly. He slowly raised his fist and raised his middle finger. "F-fuck you…I will not be dying h-here…" He raised himself slowly into a crouching position and disappeared into the Darkness.

"…Damn, he got away…" I muttered. I then started walking slowly towards the swarm of Heartless.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "You!" I slowly turned around, grinning. What I saw was Riku with his Keyblade outstretched towards me. "I don't know who in the hell you are, but you are not my friend!!" He charged at me, his Keyblade at the ready. When he neared, he swung it at me. However, I simply caught the blade in my hand without even a cut on me. "What?!"

"Get this through your thick skull. Keyblades won't work on me, Riku!" I snapped. I forced his Dawn of the New away from me and hit Riku hard in the stomach with my fist. His eyes went wide and he doubled over, coughing and sputtering, clutching his stomach.

I had had enough of this! I reached deep within my brain for even a fracture of control over myself. I grasped onto my mind and held tight. I suddenly grasped my forehead with both of my hands as if I was insane, and I screamed. I screamed with everything I had. I screamed to regain control. I let go of my head and peered into the sky. Suddenly, my body instantly was released from the dark shadows, and I was me again. I dropped to my knees and stared wide-eyed at my shaking hands. "What was I?! What had I become?!"

A/N: Well, what did you think? Awesome huh? Srry it took so long! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, I promise!


End file.
